User talk:KillerBaka9
Ok thats good -TheUltraKamehameha 01:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Archived I have archived my old talk page to here : http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Archives_for_talk_pages﻿ I automatically assume that message came from you but..... I made the 200th Page! :D Sure Sure the new layout seems ok we can add it here. LSSJ4 21:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just curious because I have no idea how to, but when I go to a page I see things highlighted in Red. This means there is no current page on the wiki for it right? so if I'm making a page, for example, I was making Oolong and I saw shapeshifting animals (which King Kai's Planet does not hav a page for). How would I make it highlighted in red rather then removing the link or keeping it so it sends you to DB Wiki? Thanks~ Kaioken x4 00:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 Yeah, that's what I'm going to do soon, but what I meant was when I'm creating a page: if it doesn't have a link to a page on this website, then I just get rid of the link entirely. I'd rather make it so it appears as a red thingy rather than removing the link entirely so it's just black text. So rather than it being nothing, or sending someone to DB WIki, I want it to send someone to a create a page thing. Do you know how to do that? Ah yes, that would be why lol Thanks a alot, I'll be doign that from now on. See ya around Kaioken x4 00:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 Sup bro. Ive been pretty busey. Now im going to start coming back. Soilder5679 23:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks Hey dude thanks for the template THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 04:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Dragon Ball Wiki Pages I would like to inform you that the Saiyan page on this wiki looked like it was copied from Dragon Ball Wiki. I given you the link to the page. Namekian Fusion 14:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but before you guys warned me, so I didn't know. FutureTrunks55 15:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing for the Saiyan page. Namekian Fusion 16:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to warn me again. :P I copied the Saiyans page right after the Goku page, so this was before anyone warned me. Later, Soilder warned me, and I don't need to be told twice. :P Thanks for putting those things on my profile, I probably wouldn't have gotten around to doing that for a while lol. So what's up? Kaioken x4 02:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 Lol, sorry. Must have left right after I messaged you. And ncie, I only go to this one and DB wiki. I usually watch anime, read manga, or play games when I'm not o nthe wikis :P Kaioken x4 22:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 IM GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKIN ASS! I HAD SEX WITH YOUR MOM AND IT WAS GREAT! Hey me, soilder, and i think namekian fusion got messages like that from the same vandal, contact me if you know anything about it..Flamedude22 19:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC)